Putain de Bruges
by Fantony
Summary: OS Bons baisers de Bruges. "Et ma crasse à moi, qui va la nettoyer? Le sang que j'ai sur les mains, c'est un peu comme les tâches de boue sur mon pantalon noir. Ca se voit pas, mais moi je sais qu'il est là. Et c'est pas cette putain de pluie qui va le faire partir." La scène se passe juste avant que Ken n'empêche Ray (Colin Farrell) de se tirer une balle en pleine tête.


**Note: **

OS inspiré du film **"** **In Bruges" ("Bons baisers de Bruges", pour la VF)**

Le personnage de Raymond (Colin Farrell), tueur à gages suicidaire parce que rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir malencontreusement tué un enfant lors d'une 'mission', me touche beaucoup, tout comme le thème du suicide, mon mari s'étant suicidé il y a quelques années.

J'ai essayé à travers cet OS d'être fidèle au personnage: d'où un nombre incalculable de jurons et d'arguments bidons et décalés, mais surtout de faire ressortir son dégoût pour la ville de Bruges (un 'personnage' à part entière dans ce film), qui n'est que le reflet du dégoût qu'il a pour lui-même.

POV de Ray. Classé T pour le langage. J'ai vu le film en anglais alors désolée si certaines expressions ne correspondent pas exactement à la traduction française.

 **ATTENTION** **!** **_Je n'ai absolument rien contre mes voisins belges (J'habite dans le nord de la France, à une heure de Bruges), contre Bruges (que je trouve magnifique), contre les américains, les personnes homosexuelles ou de petite taille, ni qui que ce soit! J'essaie juste de coller au personnage de Ray et à tous ses préjugés!_**

* * *

 **PUTAIN DE BRUGES** **. **

Et merde!

Putain de pluie.

Putains de pavés.

Les pavés, ça glisse quand il pleut. Ils peuvent pas faire des routes en macadam comme tout le monde, ces putains de belges? **_(1)_**

Maintenant y'a de la boue sur mon pantalon. C'est un pantalon noir. Ca se voit pas tellement, les tâches, sur du noir, mais quand même. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui rigolent, parce que quelqu'un qui tombe, ça les fait marrer, les gens. Ils s'en foutent que tu te sois peut-être fêlé le coccyx. Peut-être bien que tu vas finir dans une putain de chaise roulante, ils en savent rien. Mais tu t'es cassé la gueule et ça les fait rire. Point barre. Je jure, si j'en chope en train de se marrer, j'lui fais bouffer un pavé.

Mais y'a personne qui se marre. J'suis tombé, je me suis niqué les fesses, et tout le monde s'en fout.

 _Ding Ding_.

Putain de beffroi. _Ding Ding_ , il fait, pour sonner l'heure. Lui, ça le fait marrer que je me sois fracassé sur les pavés. Tiens, il vient encore de faire _Ding_! Il est en train de se foutre de moi.

La ville entière se fout de moi. Les canaux. Les ponts. Les cygnes. Et ce putain de beffroi.

Putain de Bruges.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait un détour par ici avant d'aller au parc. Enfin, si. C'est à cause de Ken. Il dit que je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance, à Bruges. Que je l'ai détestée avant même d'apprendre à la connaître. Alors peut-être… Peut-être que j'ai fait ce détour pour revoir ce putain de beffroi. Pour essayer de le trouver beau. Parce qu'il en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est classé au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO. C'est Ken qui l'a dit. Il a vu ça dans son putain de bouquin sur Bruges. Mais moi je m'en tape de l'UNESCO. Je sais même pas ce que c'est, en vrai, mais Ken avait l'air de trouver ça super. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je trouve ça moche, cette putain de tour. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui sont assez cons pour filer du fric au type à l'entrée, tout ça pour se taper 366 marches – ça aussi, c'est marqué dans le bouquin de Ken – et pour voir la même chose que ce qu'on voit déjà en bas.

Des canaux. Des ponts. Et des cygnes.

Sauf que les cygnes, vus de là-haut, ça doit être que des tout petits points blancs. On les voit mieux en restant en bas. Faut vraiment être con. Ah, y'a encore deux connards qui viennent de se faire avoir à l'entrée. Des amerloques, sûrement. Ils sont cons, les amerloques. Ils ont buté John Lennon.

* * *

"Si ça me dérangerait de vous prendre en photo? Bien sûr que ça me dérangerait! Pourquoi vous voulez que je vous prenne en photo sur un pont? C'est qu'un putain de pont! Vous n'avez jamais vu de pont de votre vie?! Vous venez du trou du cul du Sahara ou quoi?! Et puis, sans vouloir être méchant, si vraiment il vous plaît, ce pont, ben prenez le en photo, et foutez le camp! J'veux dire, vous avez vu vos têtes?! Non, mais sérieusement… C'est déjà assez moche comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter!"

Putains de touristes.

* * *

"Merde! Ca fait mal! Enfoiré!"

Putain, il m'a bousillé le nez, l'autre moche, là. Je saigne. J'suis sûr que je saigne. S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça…

"Hey, Quasimodo! Prends ça!"

Il pourra pas dire qu'il l'aura pas cherchée celle-là. Tout ça pour une putain de photo d'un putain de pont. Faut vraiment être con.

Il pleut de plus en plus fort. Les gouttes de pluie, ça fait comme des trous sur la surface lisse du canal. Comme une balle de revolver dans… Ouais… Enfin… Comme une balle, quoi. Putain de pluie. C'est en train de nettoyer toute la crasse de la ville. La poussière sur les lampadaires. Les merdes d'oiseaux sur les tuiles. Les cochonneries incrustées entre les pavés.

Et ma crasse à moi, qui va la nettoyer? Le sang que j'ai sur les mains, c'est un peu comme les tâches de boue sur mon pantalon noir. Ca se voit pas, mais moi je sais qu'il est là. Il me dégouline des mains. C'est pas mon sang. C'est le sien. Et c'est pas cette putain de pluie qui va le faire partir.

* * *

J'aurais pu m'asseoir sur n'importe quel banc, mais j'ai choisi celui juste devant l'aire de jeux. Je crois que c'est pour me faire encore plus mal. C'est tout ce que je mérite.

Y'a une petite cabane, et un toboggan. Un putain de toboggan sur lequel ce pauvre mioche ne glissera jamais. Par ma faute.

Bah. Quel gosse voudrait faire du toboggan dans ce trou à rat, de toute façon? Peut-être un petit vietnamien. Mais pas ce gosse. Ce gosse, lui, il préférait passer ses dimanches matins à prier dans une putain d'église plutôt que d'aller faire du toboggan comme tous les autres mioches. Bon sang, pourquoi il n'aimait pas faire du toboggan?! Tous les gosses aiment faire du toboggan! C'était quoi, son putain de problème?!

Il était là, à prier. A demander pardon à Dieu parce qu'il était nul en maths! Et merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre qu'il ne connaisse pas ses tables de multiplication! Il avait que six ans, bordel! Il priait. Il n'avait rien demandé. Et je lui ai tiré une balle en pleine tête! Je l'ai tué, putain! J'ai tué un petit garçon!

Et merde. Putains de larmes. Les gens vont penser que je suis une putain de pédale. J'm'en fous. Y'a personne de toute façon. Et avec la pluie, les larmes, ça se voit pas.

* * *

Il faut que ça s'arrête. Ca me bouffe de l'intérieur. J'peux pas continuer comme ça. J'peux vraiment pas.

* * *

C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Pour que ça s'arrête. Je voulais pas faire ça dans la chambre d'hôtel. Y'en aurait eu partout et Ken aurait dû payer les frais de nettoyage, parce qu'Harry lui aurait dit que c'était pas son putain de problème. Quand on voit le prix de la chambre, j'ose même pas imaginer. Ici, c'est pas grave. Les pigeons viendront me becqueter la cervelle. Ca bouffe n'importe quoi, les pigeons belges.

* * *

Y'en a qui disent que c'est égoïste de faire ça. Qu'il faut penser à ceux qui restent. Moi je les emmerde ceux qui restent. Je ne vais pas leur manquer. Je ne vais manquer à personne.

La seule famille qu'il me reste, c'est ma grand-mère, et elle a cette putain de maladie. Comment ils appellent ça déjà? Ah ouais. Alzheimer. La dernière fois que je suis allé la voir à la maison de retraite, elle m'a pris pour le type qui joue dans Magnum. Et j'ai même pas de putain de moustache!

Chloë? Nan. Chloë, je vais pas lui manquer. Elle a toujours son pas-tout-à-fait-ex-petit-ami. La putain de tafiole borgne. Et puis elle continuera de vendre de la coke à ce putain de nain, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse exploser la cervelle comme Hervé Villechaize. **_(2)_**

Et Ken? Eh ben… Ken, il continuera à visiter tout ce qu'i visiter dans cette putain de ville. Même le Musée de la Frite. Et puis avant de repartir, il achètera un magnet pour son frigo. Il sera marqué 'Bruges' en lettres dorées dessus, et il y aura une photo de ce putain de beffroi. Ou bien une photo d'un pont et d'un bateau. Et des putains de cygnes. Il achètera aussi une boîte de chocolats pour sa mère. Mais dans le train, il se dira que c'est quand même con d'être allé jouer les touristes chez les belges et de ne même pas avoir goûté leurs chocolats. J'veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien, à part les chocolats, en Belgique? Alors il en goûtera un. Et puis deux. Et p'tête qu'il bouffera toute la boîte et qu'il y en aura plus pour sa mère. Ca serait pas bien grave de toute façon, parce que sa mère ne sait même pas où ça se trouve, ce putain de Bruges. Personne ne sait.

C'est en Belgique.

* * *

Un.

Deux.

Deux et demi.

Tr-

"RAY! FAIS PAS CA!"

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu!_** ** _:-)_**

 ** _(1)_ _C'est vraiment de la mauvaise foi car il y a aussi des rues pavées à Dublin._**

 ** _(2)_** _ **Hervé Villechaize était un acteur de petite taille qui a fini par se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ray parle de cet acteur à Chloë lorsqu'il lui explique que les personnes naines ont souvent des tendances suicidaires**. _


End file.
